Sometimes Friends Need to Intervene
by scherbatskystinson
Summary: Barney gets some advice from Lily and Marshall.


**I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with myself if Robin isn't Barney's bride. I'm 99% sure they'll end up together in the end no matter what, but i want her to be the bride...anyway I'm gonna write all these Barney/Robin stories that are sweet and positive to distract from the awfulness of the show right now...ahaha. This is only my second story so please review! :)**

Lily, and Marshall sat across the booth from Barney, both of them looking at him with the same devious expressions on their faces. Barney looked up from his scotch and blinked in surprise at the looks on his best friends' faces.

"Guys, are you ok? Is this too much awesome for you to handle so you have to stare at me all weirdly?" Barney asked eyeing all his friends knowingly.

Lily smirked and ignored him, "So where's Robin? Your girlfriend, your partner in crime?" she said leaning in closer across the table, and tucking her hands under her chin. She had _that_ twinkle in her bright hazel eyes, and Barney suddenly knew something was going to happen.

"At work.." He said cautiously, before leaning back farther in his seat and letting his eyes wander away from Lily to look at Marshall.

"Things are going pretty good for you two, huh?" Lily continued.

"Yeah" Barney answered warily. Good was an understatement of how his relationship with Robin was going. They had been a couple for six months now. Half a year. And they lived together, and were perfectly happy and in-love. So, in Barney's mind, things with him and Robin were about a thousand times better than good. He had his girl back after all, how could life not be fantastic for him?

Marshall leaned forward now and got his "anouther happy couple" smile on his face before saying, "Have you thought about maybe you know, doing it?"

At the Barneys face twisted into a confused expression. "Doing it? Robin and I have sex all the time Marshall. Do you not know us at all? Cuz I'm pretty sure we make it pretty obvious that we're getting it on every night. And every morning, And-" He was quickly cut short by Lily slamming her hands down on the table. "Not having sex you idiot!" She cried out before turning to look at Marshall, "Any other way of wording that statement would have worked perfectly baby" She sympathetically pat his large shoulder before turning back to Barney. "Not that kind of doing it", her face scrunched a little bit as she turned back to her husband and shook her head. "Doing it as in proposing to her" A full blown smile had found its way onto her face now, and her eyes were twinkling themselves up a storm.

Marshall quickly jumped up too, "Yeah! Ask her to marry you Barney! It'll be so romantic and perfect and damn, can you imagine them being a **married** couple? He turned to face his wife on the last part of this sentence.

"They'll be the cutest thing ever" Lily squealed happily leaning into Marshall and joining him in celebration. "And Oh. My. God. Imagine how cute their kids will be" At the thought of her two best friends reproducing Lily's heart swelled with love. They really would have the most adorable babies she thought, besides her and Marshalls six month old son, Bryan. And their marriage would be one of the best love stories and cutest things in existance.

Marshall threw his arms up, "It will be amazing" he started to say more but he and his wife both suddenly noticed they had lost Barney in this conversation long ago.

"Hey buddy are you okay? Marshall leaned forward now and Barney slowly looked up from swirling the amber liquid in his glass around to meet his friends eyes.

"Yeah, no, I'm good." He sighed and looked at them again before continuing, "I do want to propose to her" As he spoke both Lily and Marshall gasped happily and clutched their hands to their hearts. "I want to marry her, and spend the rest of my life with her, but what if she doesn't want to?"

Immediately Lily came around to the other side of the booth and put her arm around Barney's shoulders, "Barney, you and Robin love each other. Very much. You're perfect for each other. Of course she's going to say yes! She'll be thrilled! Trust me, do it."

Barney looked at both Lily and Marshall and smiled, and nodded to himself, thinking, and hoping, that he and Robin could have a marriage as amazing as the one Marshall and Lily had. He imagined living in a big house with her, and being happily married, and successful in their work, with him and his unknown job at GNB and her being a famous new reporter. And he imagined them having a bunch of kids, he actually wanted them to have a little girl, because he knew the poetic justice in the world would get him back for being such a womanizer, and the thought of having a little Robin was defiently one that he liked. So he grinned at his friends, "Guys, for once I think you might be right about relationship advice. What has this world come to?" He added in with a signature smirk.

Lily slapped his arm, leaned towards him and said, "You have until January 1. The first day of 2013. Better get on it, or else I'm gonna intervine even more then I will now."

"Me too" Marshall happily agreed taking a sip of his drink.

"Challenge accepted" Barney stated leaning back in his seat and smiling. He had a month to figure out a way, (he knew Lily, Marshall, and ted would help) to propose to Robin and make her his bride-to-be. He had never had a better challenge.

**I know this is a little over the top, sugar-coatedness. But there so cute, and such a perfect couple I honestly can't help myself =)**


End file.
